Confession
by VongolaXII
Summary: It's now or never, you'll regret for not saying it now. He'll leave, and you'll be left to pick up the pieces of your heart. 8059 fluff one shot


**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Claim: Owns story.**

* * *

**A/N: I think I'm nuts today. *face palm* Blame myself for consuming too many chocolate chips. Now I'm all high. By the way, this…is just a random one shot I did and I'll warn you, imagination does help a lot in this story…Enjoy and review.**

* * *

"Hayato!"

Oh no. My heartbeat increased. He was getting nearer and nearer…I have to run.

With the power my legs possessed, I ran like a mad man. I ran along the school halls, the cafeteria and stopped right at the men's room.

I tried to catch my breath. _Relax;_ I told myself, _you don't really have to avoid him._

If I don't, I'll die of heart attack! The other part of my brain hissed.

_But you like him, right?_

That caught me off guard. Fuck you, inner brain. I went into one of the stalls and lock the door. Then I took out a pack of cigarettes and started smoking.

I watched as the smoke floats and disappears into thin air.

I heard myself sighed. I was avoiding him for a week now, after the kiss at the party. Was I a coward? No! I was _not_ a coward. I was just…not prepared to have all these feelings.

I wasn't prepare to have his arms wrapped around me, his fingers tilting my chin and his lips…touching mine.

That thought made me blush. _You're so stupid, Hayato; running away from your own feelings. What will Tsuna say?_ I suck in my lower lips.

God, why is this so hard?!

Frustrated, I threw the cigarette stick to the floor and stepped on it, putting away the flames with the bottom of my shoes. Then I unlocked and pushed open the door—

"Hayato!"

Oh, what the fuck.

I turned away, forgetting about my intentions of washing my face. Strong hands caught my left wrist and I struggled, still not looking at him.

The fact was, I couldn't. If I look at him, I'll blush, I'll fidget, I get nervous and I'll stutter. Gokudera Hayato _does not_ stutter!

"Look at me, Hayato," he pleads.

I bit my lips. Should I turn? _Yes, you should. Stop running away._ Finally, I listened to my inner brain—the brain I hated most.

I turned, but kept my gaze on his sneakers. His grip on my wrist softened and I yanked away my hand.

"Hayato," he started. Oh God. Stop using that kind of tone to call my name! I bit back the urge to say those words. "Why are you running away from me?"

Hah. If only you knew.

"Are you mad at me?"

Silence engulfed us.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened at Tsuna's party last week. I…I was drunk." He said, looking down. I snorted. Yeah, right. If he was drunk, he wouldn't remember it. What a dumbass.

When I didn't say anything, his right hand reached out and tilt my chin, forcing me to look into his brown eyes. I feel my face heating up. Why? Why is it every time that I see those alluring brown eyes I can't control my cool?

'Say something." He pleads.

"I hate you."

There was a long silence. I turn my face away, avoiding his penetrating gaze.

"You were not drunk that night, you idiot. You were sober. If you're drunk, there's no fucking way you remember that kiss." My voice trails away at the word 'kiss' and I flushed again.

He took a deep breath. Before he could say anything, the bell rang. Break was over and I was more than glad. I ran off the men's room leaving him dumbfounded.

* * *

After school, I stuffed my books into my bag and zipped it. I turned and banged into something—I mean someone. I looked up.

My lips pouted and I glared at him angrily.

"Back off."

"No, tell me Hayato."

"There's nothing to say."

"There is. Why are you running away?"

"Then why did you pretend you were drunk?"

My question was left hanging in the air. Awkward silence once again dominated the atmosphere. I 'tsk-ed' and pushed him aside, walking out of the class. I counted my steps as I walked, hoping he would call my name.

One.

_He wouldn't do anything like that, Hayato. Don't be ridiculous,_ I sneered and kept walking.

Two.

Still no voice calling my name.

Three.

At the fifteenth step, I was already giving up when I heard him calling my name. My heart beats erratically and my fingers froze. I planted my feet to the ground, waiting for him to catch up.

"Hayato!"

He grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"Hayato."

Oh God. He should seriously stop saying my name…in that way. It's a sin—a deadly sin. He could've given me a heart attack every time he touched me! And just by looking into his eyes, he could kill me straight away.

"Let go."

"No. Until you tell me why, I'm not letting go."

"Then tell me why you pretended."

He rubbed the back of his neck while sucking his lower lip. Fuck, stop staring at those 'undelicious' lips, Hayato! I mentally bomb myself up.

"W-Well, you see," he started. "If I didn't, then I probably won't get the chance to kiss you again."

"WHAT…?!"

"Calm down, Hayato!"

"No way, you're such a freak."

"I know—"

"No you don't."

And then there was silence again. I growled, stomping along the halls. He followed like a lost puppy. We walked to the streets, and pass by the field where we usually went to. Well, that was last time. After last week, there was no 'we'.

I was drowned in my own thoughts when I felt arms wrapped around me.

"What—"

"Shush, Hayato," he whispered into my ears, making me to shiver.

"We're in public." I reminded him and a few women who passed by whispers as they passed by.

"I won't let you go until you tell me."

Oh for goodness sake, this guy is so persistent! My chest clenched when I felt his hug getting tighter. Should I tell the truth? _You should, let it all out. He likes you, and you like him too._ But if I tell him, it would be awkward. Our friendship will be ruined.

_It's now or never. If you pushed him away now, he'll leave and you'll regret._

I wet my lips. Fuck, why does it sound so easy yet so hard to be done? I struggled and turn around to face him. I could see his brown eyes piercing through mine and there were a mixture of feelings painting my heart.

"Hayato?"

I swallowed. _It's now or never._

"Y-You really wanted to know?" I asked slowly and his face lit up.

"Yes!"

"But this will change everything,"

"It won't. I promise."

I inhale sharply.

"I like you."

"What?"

"I ran away from you because I was scared of my own feelings. I've never fallen for someone, so these feelings were all strangers to me. And what's more, the person I've fallen for was a guy." I laughed bitterly at the last part.

He hugged me. I felt my tears streaming down.

"I was afraid once I told you, our friendship will die out. There will be awkwardness," I bit my lips. This is so unlike you, Hayato. You really sucked at confessing. "But now what I wanted to say is, I really like you. It's alright if you don't return my feelings. I—"

I was cut off when his lips crashed onto mine. My eyes widened. Fuck him! We're in public! His kiss deepened, growing more passionate and needy. His tongue probed my lower lips and I parted reluctantly.

His slid his tongue in, savouring my hot cavern and all I could do was to use my tongue and try to chase him out. Of course, I lost. My bag fell to the ground with a thud when his hands grabbed both sides of my arms.

Stop, we need to stop. Like, now.

Or I'll fucking die of heart attack!

I pushed him away. He looked back at me apologetically and I raised my hand to stop him from talking. He closed his mouth.

"Um, well. Is that a comforting kiss?"

His eyes widened. "No, Hayato! It…it was a sign I returned your feelings." His face was tinted with slight pink. I flushed bright red.

"S-Still, you do realize we're in public right?"

"Of course I do! I was just letting the people out here know; you're mine and mine and mine. No one will dare to touch you or I'll—"

"You'll?"

"Use my baseball bat and beat the crap out of them." He smiled.

I laughed, hard. This guy is…amazing. I didn't regret falling for him one bit.

"That's so unlike you, Yamamoto Takeshi." I smiled. Yamamoto grin his usual grin. He pulled me closer and hugged me again. I swear, if he does this one more time, he'll be hugging my grave soon.

"You smell so nice, Hayato," he hugged me tighter. A few kids gathered around us, murmuring whispers. Some girls were giggling and blushing. Oh great, now we'll be on the papers. And if we really do, Yamamoto Takeshi is the first to taste my dynamites.

"I could hug you forever."

"Stop being cheesy; it's so unlike you and it's creeping me out."

I can't stop being cheesy around you, Hayato." He grinned. "You pushed all the cheesy buttons in me." I rolled my eyes.

"Can you let me go now? I'm suffocating."

He lets go immediately. "S-Sorry!" I stifled back a laugh and grabbed my bag, glaring at the crowds.

"Stop staring! This is nothing funny." I hissed.

"It's not funny, it's cute!" A red hair girl squealed. Oh great, I thought sarcastically, now we attracted a bunch of _yaoi_ fan girls. I grabbed Yamamoto's hand and dragged ourselves away from the crowd. He followed and kept grinning all the way.

"Stop grinning like an idiot."

"Aww, but you're so cute, Hayato."

I blushed and let go of his hand, running away with him chasing from behind, yelling apologies.


End file.
